1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a measuring apparatus that is expected to be widely applied to a variety of electronic apparatuses.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Due to the rapid development of technologies, a wide variety of lightweight and miniaturized electronic apparatuses have been present on the market. Various types of products with different functions, profiles and sizes, especially for handheld electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, have been developed to satisfy consumers' needs for diversified products. Generally, to ensure the quality of such handheld electronic apparatuses, the current consumption of an internal mainboard thereof is usually measured during the manufacturing process to test for abnormal statuses and to ensure that the current consumption of the mainboard complies with the specifications of the product under various service conditions. However, due to the wide varieties of such products, manufacturers are required to design various test instruments to match the specifications and profiles of the corresponding products so as to meet test requirements during the manufacturing process.
Furthermore, after such handheld electronic apparatuses are sold to the consumers and the maintenance of the handheld electronic apparatuses are needed, the maintenance service suppliers who deal with the wide variety of products have to make different testing instruments to provide a complete and fast after-sales services. Take mobile phones for examples, there are many different design specifications for one manufacturer. Consequently, due to the different design specifications of the main batteries' resistance settings and the signal pin arrangement of different products, the maintenance staff will still have to make specific testing instruments according to the different product specifications in order to make a rapid measurement on the current consumption values thereof without having to dismount the casing.
In view of the above, it is highly desirable in this industry to make an appropriate testing instrument that can satisfy the test requirements of various electronic products to allow the rapid maintenance and reduce the cost otherwise needed to make different testing instruments.